Getting Started
General Info Resurgence is a modification to Diablo II: Lord of Destruction based on 1.13c. It only works with 1.13c. '''Anything else runs a large risk of errors. '''Important Note regarding 1.14a If you have clean installed Diablo using the 1.14a launcher you cannot roll back to 1.13c. You must find an older version of diablo and then update it to 1.13c. If you have upgraded Diablo to 1.14 through the automatic patching process, you can roll back to 1.13c. Follow the instructions here: http://forum.median-xl.com/viewtopic.php?t=1181 ALTERNATIVELY: You can set up a separate folder specifically for Resurgence. On our Discord Channel, ask for help setting up a direct 1.13c install. Installing and Updating The mod can be installed and updated either automatically (through the use of a custom launcher) or manually. As of Resurgence 1.3+ the launcher does NOT work with Windows XP. Automatic Installation and Updating The Resurgence launcher allows for: * Running multiple instances of Diablo II (provided that the multibox patch is installed) * Running maphack (provided that the BH maphack is installed) * Setting custom arguments / flags. Launcher Installation and Configuration This launcher will ALWAYS check for a new version of the game every time you press PLAY, so you do NOT have to close/re-launch the launcher for updated patches (only for updating the launcher itself). 1. Make sure you have Diablo 2: Lord of Destruction (1.13c) and are on Windows 7 +. The launcher will NOT work with Windows XP. NOTE: If your Diablo 2 or maphack directory is in Program Files or some other protected directory YOU HAVE TO RUN THE LAUNCHER AS ADMIN. 2. Go to the launcher download page here. Download the pre-requisites if you don't have them. This launcher should auto-update when you close => re-open the launcher. 3. Set your D2 and BH directories via the "Launcher Settings" button. 4. Select "Diablo 2 Resurgence" in the drop-down list in the "launcher settings", and set your Launcher/BH settings. 5. Set your launch parameters in "Diablo Settings" 6. Click Play and enjoy! Remember that you have to close & re-open the launcher to check for updates to the actual launcher. Resurgence Launcher 2.0 is a complete re-write in C#. Manual installation and updating 1. Make sure you have Diablo 2: Lord of Destruction (1.13c). (Again, ask on discord if you are having trouble with this) 2. Go to this link. 3. You will need to download every file in this directory except the d2_resurgence_patch_manifest.xml . 4. Browser to your Diablo 2 directory and rename / backup all the files with the same names as those in the currrent_patch URL. 5. Download all the files from current_patch to the root of your Diablo 2 directory. 6. Set the server details as explained below. (if not applied automatically) 7. Play! Add the Resurgence Server to your Diablo 2 Gateways *This should apply automatically* # Download the BNET Gateway Editor. # Locate the BNGatewayEditor.exe on your desktop. Right Click -> Run as Administrator. # Select the tab "Diablo2/Diablo2Exp". # Click Add Gateway and fill in the following details in the dialog box: ## Name: "SlashDiablo Resurgence" ## Zone: "8" ## IP: "evnt.slashdiablo.net" # Move the new gateway to the top of the gateway list by selecting it and clicking the up arrow. # Double click the SlashDiablo Resurgence gateway so that it is set to "(chosen)". # Click OK and then close the program. # Now you should be able to select "Slashdiablo Resurgence" Server when you run Diablo II. Add-ons (multi-boxing, maphack, etc.) Botting is not allowed. Glide Wrapper This small add-on enables the use of GLIDE settings for Diablo II. GLIDE is a graphic platform, as opposed to DirectX. There are several more features enabled when using GLIDE including windowed gamma, perspective, and shadow/lighting options. Many users also notice a performance increase when using this wrapper. # Download the wrapper. # Install it to your Diablo II directory and configure it as per below instructions. Extract the contents of the download into your Diablo II installation folder. Run D2VidTest.exe found in your Diablo II installation folder. Select GLIDE as your graphic platform. Run Glide-Init.exe that you extracted into the installation folder. Hit the 'English/Deutsch' button to translate the program into English. If running in windowed mode via -w switch, also enable 'window-mode' under 'settings'. You'll have to add the -3dfx switch to your shortcut as well (if running windowed mode). Under 'renderer' you can increase the texture memory. I only have 256MB Shared gfx memory, so I set mine to 64 MB. Play around with it. I didn't enable anything else, but again, feel free to play with it. Under 'wrapper-statistics' you can have the wrapper display the time, fps, and other info in a designated corner of D2. These wrapper-statistics are completely optional. Click 'quit' to confirm settings. Run Diablo II, join a game, and mess with your new video options from the game menu. Multi-boxing You are allowed to have 3 connections to the Resurgence server at the same time. This makes it easier to mule yourself, rush yourself, or to just simply load characters for additional exp gain. To multibox, follow this procedure (NOTE: this is also required to multibox through the Resurgence Launcher): # Download the customized D2gfx.dll file. # Once you have downloaded that D2gfx.dll, place it into the Diablo II directory where your Resurgence Patch_D2.mpq file is and replace the old D2gfx.dll. # That is it, you should be able to open multiple copies of Diablo II now. Maphack *MH auto loads from launcher now* Resurgence does not permit any hacks with the exception of BH Maphack. BH Maphack is included in the launch files. * Make sure you have Visual C++ Redistributable Packages for Visual Studio 2013 installed (not needed with Planqi's dll). That's it! Enjoy your maphack. For troubleshooting please refer below. If you want more information on how to extract items from your stash to a text file, please refer to this BH github. If you want more information on how to customize your own BH.cfg file, please refer to this BH wiki. Some useful tips for BH Maphack -- for more please refer to the BH github. * Shift + right click: moves items from your inventory to stash and vice versa. * Ctrl + right click: drop item (from inventory or from stash) * 0 (number zero) while you are hovering over another player : shows inventory * 8 : shows character stats in an easy to read screen * ctrl + left click : sell an item * shift + ctrl + right click : move an item to the cube Troubleshooting Errors when running Diablo II Unhandled Exception: Access Violation (error c00000005) The fix is that you add Diablo 2 to your DEP list so that is can make the changes it requires. To Fix this: 1 - Go to your system properties 2 - Hit the Advanced System Properties 3 - In the Advanced Tab there is a Performance Section with a Setting's Button hit it. 4 - Go to Data Execution Prevention tab 5 - Change radio button to "Turn on DEP for all programs and services except those I select:" and then add your diablo II.exe to the list (also the game.exe from the diablo ii directory). 6 - Apply and Close you should be set. *THIS MAY REQUIRE YOU TO SWAP THE OPTION BACK AND FORTH, WITH MULTIPLE RESTARTS, BEFORE IT WORKS* BLAME WINDOWS If that does not work, try the setting "Turn on DEP for essential Windows programs and services only." (along with the other possible fixes, such as running in windowed mode and/or setting XP SP2 compatibility, running as admin, etc.) Other errors * Nothing here yet.